The above-referenced application describes methods of decoding 2-D bar codes by use of dynamically loadable correlation listings which correlate decoded bar/space patterns to corresponding data characters. The present application is directed to the previously described dynamically loadable correlation listing methods, particularly in the context of 2-D bar codes and dataforms. While the term "2-D bar code" is commonly used as a generic term for all types of two-dimensional machine readable images, the term "dataform" may be more descriptive. As known in the art, the term dataform is used to generally describe machine readable images, including 2-D bar codes, which represent data encoded by combinations of low and high reflectivity bars and spaces. Reading and decoding of other types of dataforms, such as matrix codes, are well known and the present invention is directly applicable thereto.